


Alexane de Chabannes

by Funalice, Kychloreine



Category: La Princesse de Montpensier (2010), La Princesse de Montpensier | The Princess of Montpensier - Mme de La Fayette, La princesse de Montpensier - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chabannes is best dad, Dédicace aux terminales L, F/M, Fencing, Forced Marriage, Light Angst, One-Sided Relationship, Period-Typical Sexism, Period-Typical Underage (implied), Religious Conflict, Renaissance Era, Strong Female Characters, defying gender roles
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funalice/pseuds/Funalice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kychloreine/pseuds/Kychloreine
Summary: « Vous disiez donc qu'une femme vous a transmis… risqua la Princesse– Je n'ai pas dit cela, répondit aussitôt Monsieur de Chabannes.– Cette femme que vous cachez, c'était votre femme ? demanda Marie. »Oui, Monsieur de Chabannes a une femme, enfin avait… Et de cette union est née une ravissante fille: Alexane de Chabannes.Vous ne le saviez point ? Mme de Lafayette n'a pas raconté toute l'histoire, elle l'a modifiée à sa sauce. Cependant Tavernier dans son film a laissé un indice, un indice sur la véritable histoire de la princesse de Montpensier. Laissez-moi vous la raconter…
Relationships: François de Chabannes/Marie de Montpensier, Marie de Montpensier/Henri de Guise, Marie de Montpensier/Philippe de Montpensier (One-sided), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fic est écrite par Funalice sur Wattpad. En tant que bêta-lectrice, j'ai réussi à la convaincre de poster sur ao3 également si je me chargeais de l'édition. La version Wattpad en est déjà au chapitre 22, je vous conseille donc de lire là-bas pour l'instant.

On la comparait souvent à la fameuse Mademoiselle de Mézières. Oui, on lui disait souvent qu’elle était presque aussi belle que celle-ci. Puis, naturellement, on citait les détails qui la différenciaient de cette dame, que le monde semblait aimer uniquement pour sa beauté. Ainsi, on disait à Mademoiselle de Chabannes que si ses cheveux blondissaient et ne bouclaient plus, si elle n’avait pas eu les yeux marrons de son père et si, au grand bonheur de tous ses proches, elle était plus féminine; elle serait aussi belle qu’elle. Mais, Alexane n’avait que faire de cette princesse, de trois ans sa cadette[1], qu’elle n’avait jamais vue.

Seul son père ne reprochait pas à Alexane son manque de féminité. La jeune fille était issue du mariage arrangé de François de Chabannes et Elisa de Blois. À la naissance de leur fille, le nom d’Alexane avait semblé une évidence aux parents: Alexein, soit “protéger”, en grec. Alexane était la protégée de son père, qui lui enseigna tout ce qu’il savait. Dans ses premières années, la jeune fille savait déjà nommer les constellations[2] et, du haut de ses six ans, elle reconnaissait la plupart des plantes qui poussaient aux alentours du château. C’est donc naturellement qu’Alexane devint la deuxième personne la plus cultivée du château (après le comte), puis la première lorsque son père partit, appelé par le prince de Condé pour se battre contre les catholiques. La jeune fille n’apprécia guère de voir partir son père à la guerre, qu’elle considérait comme une immense horreur depuis que sa mère, Madame de Blois, avait trouvé la mort durant la première guerre de religion. Et si le sort tombait aussi sur son père ? Devait-elle vraiment rester passivement au château en attendant qu’il revienne ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Marie a 16 ans à ce moment, et Alexane 19. [2] Oui, ceci est un clin d’œil au film.


	2. Chapitre 1

Ce matin-là, Alexane fut réveillée par le soleil. Elle aimait se lever tôt, pour être seule à choisir son chemin avant que sa tante ne vienne tout gâcher. Héléna de Blois, sœur d’Élisa de Blois, s’était attribué le devoir de veiller sur la fille du comte en son absence. Du soir au matin et du matin au soir, elle ne pensait qu’à deux choses: obtenir un moyen qu’Alexane lui obéisse, et trouver un époux à cette dernière. Mais, dénicher un bon parti pour cette jeune marginale n’était pas chose facile. Levée depuis l’aube, la jeune fille prit un rapide repas puis monta dans sa chambre afin de travailler son latin, toujours dans l’espoir d’égaler son père. Le silence régnait dans la pièce lorsque Madame de Blois, sa tante, y fit irruption.

« Alexane ! s’écria-t-elle offusquée, De quelle manière vous-êtes-vous donc encore vêtue ?! »

La jeune fille, qui refusait l’aide d’une quelconque servante, avait revêtu des habits empruntés à son père.

« Dois-je me vêtir d’une robe même lorsque vous ne me voyez point ? répondit la jeune fille.  
 **—** Votre mère serait étouffée par la honte si elle vous voyait ainsi ! Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à vous habiller comme un homme ?!  
 **—** Père vous a demandé de ne pas parler de Mère ainsi. Pour ce qui est de ma tenue, ma dernière robe est décousue, répliqua Alexane en plongeant sa plume dans l’encre.  
 **—** Si vous arrêtiez de vous promener dans les bois, vos robes s’abîmeraient moins vite…  
 **—** “Me promener dans les bois”, répéta Alexane. À vous entendre, on dirait que je vais aux lauriers ! [1]  
 **—** Comment avez-vous appris à vous exprimer ainsi ?! Votre père serait…  
 **—** Père n’est pas là ! cria Alexane en se tournant vers sa tante , et je vous interdis de parler en son nom !   
**—** Que diable avez-vous ?!  
 **—** Je suis allée au bois, hier, afin de trouver herbes et plantes pour soigner les chevaux. Nous aurions perdu la moitié de l’écurie sans cela ! M’est-il possible d’étudier sans que l’on vienne m’interrompre pour des choses aussi futiles que ma garde-robe ?  
 **—** Si vous étiez moins insolente, vous auriez déjà un mari.  
 **—** Je ne veux pas de mari. Je veux seulement être moi !<  
 **—** Comment ?!  
 **—** Votre flux de paroles incessant m’insupporte au plus haut point, madame. Je préfère me retirer, dit Alexane en quittant la pièce.  
 **—** Où allez-vous ?  
 **—** Puisque les bois me sont interdits, je vais à la rivière.  
 **—** Pas vêtue de la sorte, j’espère !  
 **—** Préféreriez-vous que j’y aille en robe de chambre ? »  
  
Sans prendre la peine d’écouter la réponse, la fille du comte partit chercher un cheval pour se rendre à la rivière. Peut-être pourrait-elle y étudier en paix ?

  
Alexane avait l’habitude d’aller se prélasser à la rivière quand la présence de Madame de Blois devenait insupportable. Souvent, elle y retrouvait Agnès de Lamotte, fille du comte de Lamotte, pour laquelle elle portait une forte amitié. Peu de temps après qu’Alexane soit parvenue à la rivière, Mademoiselle de Lamotte arriva à son tour. 

« J’aurais aimé voir l’expression de votre tante lorsqu’elle vous a découverte ainsi vêtue, s’amusa-t-elle.  
 **—** Elle n’a guère apprécié, lui fit savoir la jeune fille. Comment allez-vous ?  
 **—** Bien, et vous ?  
 **—** Ma foi, plutôt bien. »

Alexane regarda son reflet dans le cours de l’eau. Cela lui rappela un instant le mythe de Narcisse, que son père lui avait raconté dans sa jeunesse.

« Votre père est-il rentré ? demanda-t-elle avec mélancolie.  
 **—** Malheureusement non, ma chère amie... Et le vôtre ?  
 **—** Non plus. Le Prince de Condé n’aurait-il point pu nous renseigner sur la durée de ces conflits avant de nous arracher nos pères ?  
 **—** Le monde n’est pas une utopie, ma chère Alexane. La fin des conflits n’est point prévisible.  
 **—** Vous avez raison, comme toujours, ma bonne amie. Toutefois, je me demande quel est ce conflit qui demeure à Paris. Il me semble bien long…  
 **—** Je ne crois pas me souvenir que la durée des conflits vous ait si souvent perturbée auparavant. Que se passe-t-il en ce jour ?  
 **—** Mère est décédée la dernière fois que la présence de mon père a été requise pour je ne sais quel conflit; la peur me vient que le sort s’acharne sur notre famille.  
 **—** Vous m’en voyez désolée.  
 **—** Vous êtes bien aimable, Agnès. Si vous voulez bien m’excuser, ma chère amie, je dois retourner au château. Tante a prévu pour moi je ne sais quelles choses pour cette journée, elle m’a donc ordonné de ne point rentrer tard.  
 **—** Bien, je pensais rentrer de même. »

Alexane détacha sa monture de l’arbre où elle était attachée, et monta. Après un sourire à son amie, elle partit au galop afin de rentrer plus vite au château. Une fois arrivée, elle n’eut à peine le temps de mettre pied à terre que Madame de Blois la sollicitait déjà.

« Que diable avez-vous fait pendant si longtemps ? Cela fait plus d’une heure que le couturier attend afin de recoudre votre garde-robe.  
 **—** Ce n’est point grave, je mettrai un pantalon. Dites au couturier de vaquer à ses occupations.  
 **—** De nouveau, ces idées futiles ?!  
 **—** Oui, madame. Est-ce mon destin de rester au château du soir au matin pour une robe sans importance ?  
 **—** Que voulez-vous dire ?  
 **—** Ma vie ici n’a aucun sens. Je veux partir, je veux rejoindre père ! Je suis aussi instruite que lui. Je connaissais les constellations à trois ans et le latin à six, je sais monter à cheval! Pourquoi diable devrais-je rester là à écouter vos réprimandes ?!  
 **—** Assez ! s’emporta la femme, cinglant la joue de la jeune fille. N’avez vous donc pas honte de dire de telles idioties ?! Une femme au combat ? Ma pauvre enfant, vous perdez la tête !  
 **—** Que le diable vous crache au cul, madame ! lui rétorqua Alexane, ce qui lui valut un nouveau soufflet.  
 **—** Votre père ne vous a-t-il donc point enseigné le respect ?  
 **—** Si, et il m’a enseigné à quelles personnes je devais l’appliquer. Et en effet, je n’ai guère envie d’en faire usage en ce moment.   
**—** Petite idiote ! Est-ce votre père qui vous a appris à penser ainsi ?! À avoir des idées aussi futiles ?   
**—** Sachez, madame, que Père m’a enseigné le respect et autres valeurs primordiales. Toutefois, il est de ma seule volonté d’en faire usage. Vous devriez arrêter de me considérer en tant que fille de Père. Il est vrai que je suis sa fille, néanmoins, en ma personne, c’est moi qui m’exprime et non lui. Vous devriez méditer cela pendant votre journée totalement dénuée d’intérêts.  
 **—** Sale petite mal élevée !  
 **—** L’éducation que j’ai reçue de Père et Mère ne vous concerne en aucun point. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, j’aimerais étudier mon latin. »

La jeune fille partit dans sa chambre sans même laisser à sa tante le temps de répondre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] À l’époque, il n’était pas rare de trouver dans les bois des maisons de prostitution. Elles arboraient au-dessus de la porte une branche de laurier, pour être identifiables. Elles subsistèrent jusqu’au règne de Louis XIV (soit bien plus tard), qui fit fermer ces maisons. (Et oui, la chanson “Nous n’irons plus aux bois, les lauriers sont coupés…” signifie en fait “Nous n’irons plus dans les maisons closes car cela est maintenant interdit.”)


	3. Chapitre 2

Alexane était restée dans sa chambre pour le reste de la journée. Elle n'avait pas étudié le latin, et n’avait pas non plus daigné quitter son lit durant de longues heures. Le soir venait de tomber lorsqu'une servante frappa à sa porte.

« Mademoiselle ? demanda la domestique.   
– Vous pouvez entrer, répondit Alexane.   
– Une lettre pour vous.   
– De qui me vient-elle ?   
– Je ne sais point, Mademoiselle, je ne me suis pas permis de l'ouvrir.   
–Merci, vous pouvez disposer.   
– Bien. »

Alexane ouvrit la lettre. Elle ne l'avait pas encore lue que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux: Elle avait reconnu l'écriture de son père. Cela faisait plus de six mois que la jeune fille n'avait pas eu de nouvelles; ce fut une émotion si forte qu'il fallut à la fille du comte patienter un instant avant de pouvoir la lire.

_***_

_ Alexane, ma très chère enfant _ .   
_ Je suis fort navré de ne pas vous avoir écrit plus tôt; les conflits sont rudes et ne m’en laissaient jusqu’ici point le temps. Comme vous pouvez le constater, je me porte bien; nulle attaque n’a eu raison de moi. Cependant, les affrontements ne faiblissent point et je crains que cette guerre ne dure encore une éternité. Il était certes dans notre intérêt de nous battre au côté des huguenots; cependant il m'est parvenu que le prince de Montpensier, dont je vous eus souvent parlé, se bat en faveur des catholiques. Je ne souhaite point vous ennuyer de nouveau avec mes histoires, mais je ne peux me résoudre à être opposé en quelque chose à un homme qui m'est si cher. Peu m'importe le parti dans lequel je combats, je trouve les motifs de cette guerre déjà bien assez futiles. Je pense de plus en plus à m'en retirer. Toutefois, une part de mon être souhaite continuer dans le but de venger votre mère. Je sais que cela est puéril et il me semble déjà vous voir avec un sourire amusé mais -vous le savez peut être- l'on est bien faible quand on est amoureux, et je n’échappe pas à la règle, bien qu’ Élisa ne soit plus des nôtres. J'espère que vous continuez à étudier, même en mon absence, et que vous ne vous servez pas de celle-ci pour oublier vos leçons. J'aimerais tant être près de vous, mon enfant, il ne peut se passer une journée sans que je ne pense à vous.  _

_ J'espère vous revoir bientôt.  _

_ Votre père,  _

_ Le comte de Chabannes. _

_ *** _

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune fille; elle ne pouvait accepter que la guerre la prive de son père pendant encore longtemps. Elle resta immobile, serrant contre son cœur sa lettre comme s'il s'agissait du seul lien qui les réunissait. Il lui était impossible d’imaginer que ce conflit puisse durer plus longtemps. Et si son père y périssait comme sa mère auparavant ? Elle ne savait que faire. 

Le soleil finit de se coucher, et la servante revint prévenir la jeune fille qu'il était l'heure du souper. Avant de rejoindre sa tante et son oncle pour le repas, elle prit le plus grand des soins à essuyer son visage pour qu'on ne puisse point voir qu'elle avait pleuré. La pièce semblait bien vide. À la table, seulement trois chaises pour Alexane, Madame de Blois et son mari.

« Diable, vous aviez raison ! dit ce dernier à sa femme. Cette sotte s'habille de manière ridicule !   
– Bonjour mon oncle, répliqua Alexane, la moindre des politesses serait de me saluer.   
– Vous osez nous parler de politesse ?! s’indigna sa tante. Ne serait-ce point vous qui tout à l'heure avez prononcé plus d'insultes à mon égard qu'un tavernier* ?   
– Je ne suis pas convaincue par votre image, ma tante. Et sachez, monsieur mon oncle, que je m'habille comme il me plaît; mais par pitié, n'ouvrez pas de nouveau ce débat.   
– Elle a bien raison, n'essayez point d'argumenter avec elle, seules des sottises sortent de sa bouche, rétorqua Madame de Blois, moqueuse.   
– Ma foi, je préfère ne point répondre à cela, dit la jeune fille. »

Elle s'assit et mangea mais, à son grand déplaisir, le silence ne fut que de courte durée.

« Il me semble qu'une servante vous cherchait, plus tôt. Puis-je en savoir la raison ? l’interrogea son oncle.    
– Une lettre qui m’était destinée, rien de plus.   
– Et de qui venait-elle ? s’enquit Madame de Blois. »

Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle fut tentée de mentir. Mais à quoi bon ? Si elle ne disait la vérité à ce moment, sa tante chercherait la lettre et ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour connaître son contenu. Elle ne daigna pas regarder son oncle, mais avoua :

« Elle venait de Père.   
– Comment ?! s’étonna sa tante.    
– Elle venait de Père, le comte de Chabannes, répéta l'enfant. N'aviez-vous point entendu ou n'aviez-vous simplement pas pensé, un seul moment, qu'il puisse être en vie ? demanda Alexane avec amusement.   
– Comment pouvez-vous dire de telles horreurs? s'exclama sa tante.   
– Je n'ai rien dit. Vous avez laissé transparaître, j'ai traduit, répondit-elle avec fierté.   
– Vous êtes d'un tel agacement... Vous m'épuisez, confia Madame.   
– Et vous de même ma chère tante. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, je souhaiterais me retirer afin d'aller me reposer. »

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille se leva et partit dans sa chambre. Toutefois, il lui fut impossible de trouver le sommeil. Elle ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu'à la lettre de son père; ses phrases se répétaient dans sa tête, de plus en plus fort, et elle se demanda si sa tante n'avait pas raison. Peut-être perdait-elle la tête ? Alexane repensa à la discussion qu’elle avait eu avec Madame de Blois, lors de son retour de la rivière, et en particulier à une phrase. Elle avait dit: « Je veux rejoindre Père ». Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas réfléchi en disant cela; elle enchaînait les arguments afin de tenir tête à sa tante, d'avoir le dernier mot, mais elle l'avait dit: « Je veux rejoindre Père ». 

Une multitude de pensées lui vint. Après tout pourquoi serait-ce si puéril ? Son père lui avait communiqué dans sa lettre qu'il songeait se retirer de la guerre, ainsi elle ne le rejoindrait pas en plein conflit mais à l’extérieur de celui-ci. Cependant, elle pensa que cet argument ne convaincrait pas le comte, si elle devait lui expliquer la raison de sa venue. Mais, Alexane avait déjà fait par deux fois le trajet du château jusqu’à Paris. Elle saurait très certainement le retrouver: il lui suffisait donc de prendre un cheval et de partir. Une pensée toutefois lui posa problème: les affrontements. Peut-être le chemin était-il rempli de huguenots et de catholiques cherchant à s'entre-tuer ? Il lui fallait donc un moyen de se protéger. Alexane, pourtant, laissa apparaître un large sourire...


	4. Chapitre 3

Alexane ferma les yeux, enfin libérée de tous ses tracas, et finit par s'endormir. Cependant, son sommeil fut de courte durée. Un mauvais rêve où le comte, son père, périssait lors des combats la réveilla en sursaut. Toutefois, ce mauvais rêve ne pouvait mieux tomber: il l'avait réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit.

La jeune fille vérifia d'abord qu'aucun domestique ne se trouvait dans le couloir puis, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, elle s’assura que que les bougies étaient bien éteintes dans la chambre de Madame de Blois ainsi que dans celle de son mari. Assurée que tout le château dormait, elle descendit les escaliers à pas de loup et entra dans la chambre de son père. Il sembla à Mademoiselle de Chabannes que cette pièce était inhabitée depuis une éternité.

Petite, Alexane allait souvent dans la chambre du comte en son absence. Là, elle essayait de lire les nombreux ouvrages de son père ou de faire quelques accords à la viole en imitant les gestes de celui-ci. Un jour, alors qu'elle le savait parti à la chasse, elle était entrée dans la chambre pour y chercher un ouvrage sur les plantes médicinales. Elle lisait en ce temps avec peine, mais appréciait les illustrations du recueil. Cette fois là, elle n’avait point trouvé le livre. En revanche, elle avait déniché un fleuret d’entraînement appartenant à son père. Le comte ne lui avait jamais appris les armes. Il pensait qu’une jeune fille si douée ne devait pas être salie par la violence de la guerre. De même, il n'appréciait guère que sa fille le vît manier l'épée, pourtant celle-ci l’avait déjà observé s’y entraîner. Ce jour là, la jeune Alexane avait pris l’arme dans ses mains, et avait commencé à la manier maladroitement. Malheureusement pour elle, le comte était rentré plus tôt de la chasse car son cheval boitait, et Mademoiselle de Chabannes fut fortement blâmée par son père lorsqu'il la surprit dans sa chambre, fleuret à la main.

Alexane espérait que cette épée se trouvât au même endroit que dans son enfance. Par chance, le comte, sachant Alexane de nature très obéissante, n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de cacher l'arme de la vue de l'enfant. Elle la trouva donc sans peine et retourna dans sa chambre où elle écrivit une lettre à l'attention de Madame de Blois. Ne voyant point la jeune fille, elle serait sûrement tentée de la chercher ici. La lettre finie, elle descendit à la cuisine et mit dans une besace quelques fruits. Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever lorsqu'Alexane monta sur son cheval et partit. Le comte avait un jour, du moins c’est ce dont Alexane se souvenait, mentionné qu'en longeant la rivière on pouvait atteindre Paris. Espérant que sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas de tours, elle galopa vers le cours d’eau avec la volonté d'arriver à Paris le plus rapidement possible.

Afin d'éviter les dangers, Alexane dormi le jour et chevaucha la nuit. Elle pensait qu'ainsi elle ne serait point surprise par un quelconque vilain désirant lui voler son argent. Elle fit régulièrement des pauses afin de laisser son cheval brouter et boire à la rivière. La jeune fille aimait beaucoup les chevaux et avait un très grand respect pour eux. Ils n'étaient pas pour elle un simple moyen de locomotion, mais des amis. Par conséquent, elle se moquait bien d'avoir faim ou soif tant que son cheval, lui, allait bien. Lorsqu'elle fut environ à la moitié du chemin, elle s'arrêta dans une auberge afin d'offrir à son cheval et à elle-même une vraie nuit. Elle paya avec les quelques pièces que lui avait donné son père de temps à autre et en profita pour demander à l'aubergiste son chemin. D'après l'homme, il ne restait que quatre jours de marche avant d'arriver à Paris. Ces quatre jours passèrent, sans incident pour Alexane car les seuls vilains qui tentaient de l'aborder abandonnaient l’idée à la vue du fleuret au côté de la jeune fille.

Alexane n'était venue que deux fois à Paris et elle n'avait alors qu’à peine qu'une dizaine d'années. La ville dans laquelle elle arriva lui sembla bien différente de celle de ses souvenirs. Le comte de Chabannes, de nature très amicale, avait une connaissance à Paris. Cette connaissance tenait une petite auberge : La Devinière. C’est dans celle-ci qu’avait logé le comte les quelques fois où il avait séjourné à Paris. La jeune fille décida donc de s’y rendre. Elle accrocha sa monture non loin de l’établissement et y entra.

« Tiens, ne serait-ce pas Mademoiselle de Chabannes ? s’étonna l'aubergiste en voyant la jeune fille entrer. Vous avez bien grandi depuis votre dernière venue ici.   
— Je n'avais alors que six ans, monsieur, répondit Alexane avec un large sourire. J'ai ouï dire que Père séjournait ici. L'auriez-vous vu ?   
— Oui, mais hélas ! Il a quitté l'auberge ce matin en disant qu'il n'avait plus de quoi payer et qu'il préférait se retirer.  
— Savez-vous où il est allé ?   
— Non et croyez bien que je le regrette. Peut-être est-il rentré à sa demeure ?  
— Peut-être..., considéra Alexane en sortant.– Déjà, vous vous en allez ?   
— Oui, Monsieur, si père n'est point ici, je n'ai rien à faire en ces lieux, je ferais mieux de rentrer au château. » 

La jeune fille sortit de l'auberge. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, mais refusait de les laisser couler. 

« Je ne suis point dans ma chambre, pensa-t-elle, je devrais faire preuve d'un peu de retenue ! ». 

Triste, elle monta sur son cheval et rebroussa chemin. 

Elle chevaucha pendant quelques heures et finit par craindre de s'être perdue: Elle n'avait point souvenir d'être passée par une forêt, pourtant elle se trouvait bien dans un bois, qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et Alexane effondrée par la tristesse et la déception, préféra mettre pied à terre. Si elle devait errer encore longtemps dans cette maudite forêt, il lui fallait laisser sa monture se reposer. Le cheval se mit à manger de l'herbe et Mademoiselle de Chabannes s’adossa à un tronc d'arbre lorsque soudain, un cri déchira le silence de la forêt: un cri proche. Peut-être des brigands, pensa la fille. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'aller voir. Elle sauta sur son cheval et partit en direction du cri.

  
Alexane ne s'était pas trompée: deux brigands agressaient un homme. Elle se serait volontiers enfuie. Après tout elle ne savait que peu se battre, et essayer de défendre le pauvre homme ne serait donc que danger. Toutefois, un des vilains tenta d'asséner un coup d'épée à l'homme, ce dernier l'esquiva, et c'est alors qu'elle le reconnut. Cet homme, c'était son père, le comte de Chabannes. Alexane eut envie de pleurer mais elle ne savait point si cela était dû à la joie de revoir son père où au fait que ce dernier soit dans une si mauvaise passe. L'un des malfaiteurs avait ligoté les mains du comte tandis que l'autre s'apprêtait à lui porter un coup fatal.

« Vous serez pendus ! cracha le comte.   
— Vous aussi sale traitre ! rétorqua un des bandits. »

Il s'agissait de deux protestants qui, ayant appris le changement de camp du comte de Chabannes, le considéraient comme un renégat. Alexane sentit en elle plus de haine et de rage qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant, même lorsque Madame de Blois la traitait de sotte, même lorsqu’on l'obligeait à mettre des robes. Ces deux hommes allaient sauvagement tuer son père comme on avait tué sa mère. L'adrénaline montait en la jeune fille et, sans réfléchir, elle dégaina son fleuret et courut vers les brigands en hurlant avec rage: « Lâchez-le ! » Les deux huguenots la regardèrent et lui rirent au nez.

« Et si vous laissiez les adultes régler leurs affaires, plutôt ? dit le premier.  
— Allez retrouver vos parents avant qu’ils ne vous croient perdue ! fit le second.  
— Mes parents ? demanda Alexane avec colère. Le seul qu'il reste de cette guerre puérile est devant vous ! »

  
Le comte, qui avait usé de la diversion pour essayer de se libérer, leva les yeux en entendant cette dernière phrase. Lorsqu'il vit Alexane, sa fille, sa protégée, se mettre au milieu du conflit, ce fut pire pour lui que si une épée lui transperçait le cœur. « Alexane... Mon enfant... » chuchota-t-il.

  
Alexane, décidée à sauver son père, n'hésita pas une seconde à se jeter sur les deux hommes. Le premier, qui possédait une épée, para ses coups maladroits avec aisance. Toutefois, comme il la sous-estimait, la jeune fille parvint à lui porter par surprise un coup qui lui entailla fortement la main. Il en lâcha son arme et la jeune fille s’en empara. Le second était moins doué, et elle réussit à lui asséner un coup au ventre, douloureux mais non fatal. Elle mit alors le tranchant de l'épée sur sa gorge. « Un coup, dit-elle, il me suffirait d'un seul coup pour vous trancher la gorge. Mais voyez-vous, je ne suis pas mauvaise comme vous l'êtes. Si vous partez de suite vous aurez la vie sauve. » Sans même attendre une réponse, elle lâcha violemment le huguenot qui déguerpit, suivi de son acolyte. Alexane courut trancher les liens de son père. « Père ! Êtes-vous blessé?! » Il ne répondit point.

« Père ?   
– Alexane, mon enfant, que faites-vous donc ici, si loin de notre demeure ?  
– Je ne pouvais plus supporter ma vie là-bas et vous étiez parti depuis si longtemps…  
– Vous auriez pu être tuée! Pourquoi avoir désobéi, vous, mon enfant ?!  
– Père, sanglota-t-elle, vous m'avez toujours dit de faire ce que je pensais être juste, je n'ai fait que vous écoutez. Êtes-vous déçu de moi ? »

Le visage du comte, crispé par la peur, se radoucit.

« Déçu ? De vous ? Ne dites point de sottises, vous qui êtes si sage, la consola-t-il en laissant apparaître un large sourire. Mon enfant, rapprochez-vous que je vous embrasse. »


	5. Chapitre 4

Alexane resta un long moment dans les bras de son père. Elle sanglotait, l'émotion était trop forte.

« Mon enfant, pourquoi pleurez-vous ? demanda le comte.  
— J'ai cru que jamais je ne vous reverrais, Père! sanglota la jeune fille. Vous êtes parti depuis si longtemps.  
— Moi de même, j'ai craint de ne jamais vous revoir… chuchota François. Et cela était, pour moi, pire que n'importe quel conflit.» pensa-t-il.

Mais le visage de sa fille, mouillé de larmes, lui fit comprendre qu'il devrait ménager les émotions de celle-ci. Il se contenta donc de remettre correctement et consciencieusement, la veste d’Alexane sur ses épaules. En effet, le vêtement était trop grand pour la jeune fille. Il avait suffi d'un combat pour que les manches retombent sur ses mains et que d'une manière générale, tout soit froissé. Il ne jugea pas nécessaire de lui demander pourquoi elle portait une de ses vestes, ainsi qu'une de ses chemises et un de ses pantalons. Ce n'était pas vraiment, selon lui, le moment adéquat; et ce n'était guère la première fois qu'il la voyait vêtue ainsi. Le comte prit dans ses mains le visage d'Alexane. Il passa son doigt sur une des larmes de la jeune fille pour l'empêcher de couler plus; et d'une voix calme et apaisante, il la rassura : « Mais maintenant nous sommes réunis, nul besoin de pleurer. Séchez donc vos larmes, mon enfant, vos pleurs me blessent plus que n'importe quelles armes ». Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait pleuré de même s'il avait été seul. Les paroles du comte apaisèrent Alexane, qui enfin, esquissa un sourire. Chabannes se releva et aida sa fille à faire de même. « Père, risqua la jeune fille, puis-je vous demander ce que vous faisiez dans les bois ? » Le sourire presque angélique de son père disparu aussitôt, il fut pris d'un fort sentiment de tristesse et de honte.

« Alexane mon enfant...  
— Je n'aime point quand vous parlez ainsi, Père, dit Alexane avec un sourire taquin. Cela ne présage rien de bon lorsque vos phrases commencent de cette façon.  
— Vos commentaires m'avaient manqué, répondit le comte en souriant durant un court moment. Avez-vous reçu la lettre que je vous ai envoyée ?  
— Celle disant que vous pensiez à vous retirer des combats ? Oui je l'ai reçue.  
— La situation est plus compliquée, ma chère enfant. Les catholiques me rejettent car je suis protestant; et les huguenots font de même car j’ai déserté leurs rangs.  
— Ainsi vous êtes rejeté par les deux camps, c'est cela ? s’enquit Alexane. Ce prince de Montpensier, pour qui vous avez fait tout cela, doit vraiment être un homme juste et un bon ami.  
— En effet, affirma son père. »

  
Il sembla ensuite qu'aucun des deux n'osaient parler. Enfin le comte brisa le silence :

  
« Comprenez ainsi que je ne sais où trouver refuge. Où que j'aille, je ne suis point le bienvenu.  
— Les bois sont dangereux, Père, lui rappela Alexane. Peut-être pouvons-nous rebrousser chemin ?  
— Paris l’est également.  
— En ce temps, j'ai l'impression que c'est toute la France qui est dangereuse, remarqua-t-elle. »

Le comte de Chabannes répondit par un sourire amusé. Ne souhaitant pas rester dans les bois plus longtemps, ils décidèrent de retourner à Paris malgré les risques qu’engendraient les conflits. Ils marchèrent pendant un long moment, leur trajet rythmé par le bruit des pas des chevaux. Enfin, Alexane prit de nouveau la parole :

« N'avoir aucun lieu où vous êtes le bienvenu n'est pas l'unique chose qui vous tracasse, je me trompe ?  
— Ne puis-je donc rien vous cacher, mon enfant ? s’étonna le comte.  
— Non, tout comme je n'ai jamais pu vous cacher les bêtises que je faisais étant petite.  
— Ma fille, j'ai tué... dit le comte en baissant les yeux.  
— N'est-ce pas le but des guerres ? De tuer des gens pour affirmer ses convictions?  
— Alexane, j'ai tué une femme enceinte. »

Un long silence se fit entendre, puis la jeune fille risqua :

« L'avez-vous fait pour venger mère ?  
— Je ne sais point. Marchons, la route est encore longue. »

Ils arrivèrent à la tombée de la nuit à l'auberge de l'ami des Chabannes, qui leur offrit une chambre. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à aller dormir, Alexane demanda au comte, d'une petite voix : « Père, pourquoi Nicolas n'est-il point là ? » Nicolas était l'écuyer de son père. La jeune fille et lui avaient grandi ensemble et étaient très amis, comme reliés par un lien fraternel.

« Je n'avais plus un sou pour le payer, répondit le comte.  
— Il me manquera. »

Ils cessèrent de parler et, très vite, s'endormirent. Le lendemain, ils quittèrent l'auberge et décidèrent de regagner leur demeure. Ils partirent de bon matin, espérant faire le plus de route possible. Tout était calme, lorsque qu'un groupe d'hommes se jeta sur eux. Le cheval de la jeune fille prit peur et la désarçonna. Par chance, elle s’en tira indemne.

« Alexane ! Vous n'êtes pas blessée ?! s'inquiéta le comte.  
— Non, Père ! le rassura-t-elle. »

Elle n'eut point le temps de dire plus car un des hommes se jeta sur elle. Alexane, en dégainant son arme, hurla :

« Mais que nous voulez-vous ?!  
— Votre argent ou la vie, hurla un autre homme.  
— Nous n’avons plus d'argent ! cria Alexane. »

La jeune fille se défendit maladroitement avec l’épée qu’elle avait prise aux derniers brigands. Le comte de Chabannes, pourtant mieux entrainé, ne fit guère mieux. Les hommes étaient trop forts et trop nombreux. Alexane commençait à croire que la seule issue de ce conflit serait la mort. Pourquoi diable avait-elle voulu retrouver son père ? Ils allaient mourir dans peu de temps, à cause de ses sottises. C'est alors que, surgissant des bois, un homme armé arriva au galop. Un autre voleur ?! Non...


	6. Chapitre 5

Le Prince de Montpensier avait reçu la veille une lettre de son père, lui ordonnant de se rendre au château des Mézières où il le retrouverait. Le jeune homme se méfiait des raisons pour lesquelles celui-ci le faisait appeler. Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi chez les Mézières? Il se rassura en se disant qu'il y verrait surement son cousin le duc de Guise. Le cadet de celui-ci, le duc de Mayenne, devait en effet épouser l’unique fille de Mézières. Dans les préparatifs de ce mariage, Mayenne et Guise s'en allaient souvent chez les Mézières durant les trêves. Ainsi, le prince se rassurait en pensant que si la conversation de son père l'agaçait, il pourrait toujours échanger quelques coups d'épée avec son cousin.

Il força son cheval à galoper le plus vite possible, sachant bien que son père avait horreur d'attendre. Cependant alors qu'il traversait la forêt, il entendit du bruit, des cris. Il était résolu à ne point s'en faire, ne voulant guère perdre de temps. C'est alors que, parmi les cris, il discerna une voix qui lui sembla être celle d'une jeune fille; et il ne put se résoudre à laisser une enfant dans une telle situation. Il donna deux coups de talons et partit au galop en direction du bruit. 

Il ne s'était point trompé. Une dizaine d'hommes armés menaçaient une jeune fille et un homme. Il ne reconnut point en ce dernier son vieil ami, le comte de Chabannes; mais peu lui importait l’identité de ces gens. Il était de son devoir de les aider. 

La force du prince, lors des combats, reposait sur la surprise. Il sortit silencieusement son épée et avança, lancé au grand galop. Il blessa plus de la moitié des brigands, puis descendit de son cheval et se battit avec rage; comme si c'était sa propre vie que l'on attaquait. Il ne connaissait point non plus la jeune fille aux côtés de laquelle il combattait, mais elle lui donna le courage de se battre au péril de sa vie. Philippe[1] aurait apprécié que cela se passe comme dans les récits que l'on faisait des combats du duc de Guise, un homme fort, qui terrassait ses opposants sans aucune pitié et avec grande aisance. Le prince en était bien loin: il aurait déjà été tué si l'enfant ne couvrait pas ses arrières. Alors qu'un vilain s'apprêtait à l’attaquer dans le dos, Alexane défendit le jeune homme en assénant un coup puissant, qui blessa le brigand. 

Montpensier se battait tout de même avec beaucoup d'agilité; il mit la plupart des vilains hors d’état de nuire et fit fuir les autres. « Vous nous avez sauvé la vie, monsieur ! dit Alexane. Je ne saurais comment vous remercier... » Elle tendit la main à son père, qui lui aussi avait été désarçonné. A ce moment, ils ignoraient tous qui était l'autre. Après s'être assuré que le danger était bien passé, le prince de Montpensier se retourna pour répondre à Mademoiselle de Chabannes. Mais alors, il reconnut son vieil ami et fut bien incapable de parler. Il bredouilla: « Pourrais-je y croire? Ne serait-ce pas le comte de Chabannes ? » Le concerné crut d'abord rêver lorsqu'il vit son ancien élève. Cela faisait une éternité qu'ils ne s’étaient point rencontrés. Pourtant, au premier regard, il en fut convaincu: cet homme était bien le prince, son ami. « Philippe ! s’exclama le comte. Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! » Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent vivement. « Puis-je savoir qui est cette jeune fille qui vous accompagne ? » demanda Montpensier. Le comte de Chabannes ne sut quoi répondre, car il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait jamais parlé d'Alexane au prince. Il faut dire que l'occasion ne s'était jamais vraiment présentée. Voyant que son père ne répondait pas, l’intéressée décida de le faire elle-même.

« Alexane de Chabannes, monsieur.  
— "De Chabannes" ? répéta le prince qui ne semblait pas comprendre.   
— Je suis la fille du comte. »

Un silence se fit.

« Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous aviez une fille ! s’étonna le prince.  
— A savoir tant de choses, Père en oublie parfois certaines, plaisanta Alexane, comme de vous informer de son enfant. Mais maintenant vous le savez. Puis-je à mon tour vous demander à qui j’ai l'honneur de parler?  
— Bien sûr. Je suis Philippe de Montpensier, un grand ami du comte votre père. »

Alexane crut avoir mal compris. Elle était très étonnée. Certes, son père lui avait longuement parlé de son ami le prince de Montpensier, mais de ce fait, elle croyait que cet ami avait le même âge que lui. C'était tout l'inverse: le prince était d'une extrême jeunesse. La demoiselle le regarda en détail. Il avait un visage souriant avec des trait presque enfantins, et sa barbe rasée de près était le seul signe de sa maturité. S'il n'avait pas le même âge qu'elle, il devait avoir un ou deux ans de plus seulement. Était-ce vraiment lui, le prince de Montpensier ? Il était bien loin de l'image que s’en était fait Alexane. Elle tenta de ne point laisser apparaître sa surprise et répondit sobrement: « Enchantée, monsieur. » Philippe se tourna alors vers son vieil ami: « Mon très cher ami, puis-je savoir ce que vous faisiez dans les bois ? » Le comte de Chabannes raconta alors au prince toute sa mésaventure. Lorsqu'il eut fini, le silence reprit ses droits. Un sourire apparut sur le visage du jeune homme.

« Maintenant que je vous ai, je vous garde ! Mon père m'a demandé, dans une lettre, de me rendre au château des Mézières. J'ignore encore pourquoi. La route est longue, venez avec moi, le voyage n'en sera que plus agréable.  
— Vous êtes bien gentil, Philippe, le remercia le comte, mais je ne puis laisser ma fille ici.  
— Qu'elle vienne ! s'exclama le prince en montant sur son cheval. La demeure des Mézières est grande, deux ou trois, ils n'y verront nulle différence ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Les prénoms utilisés sont ceux du film.


	7. Chapitre 6

Les jours passèrent et ils arrivèrent au château des Mézières. Le soleil n’était pas encore haut dans le ciel, pourtant l’on s'affairait déjà activement dans la cour du bâtiment. À peine eurent-t-ils passé le pont-levis que Philippe mit pied à terre afin de saluer son cousin, le duc de Guise, qui venait à sa rencontre. 

« Mon cher cousin, s’exclama le jeune prince, cela faisait si longtemps que nous ne nous étions point vus !  
— Si longtemps que j’oublierai presque à combien nous en sommes dans notre combat ! répondit le duc de Guise avec un sourire taquin.  
— Vous le savez très bien : vous menez de trois touches depuis Longjumeau…, s’exclama le prince en souriant  
— Seulement trois ?  
— Oui, seulement trois, dit-il en sortant son épée de son fourreau. Je vous en ai repris deux derrière le Louvre ! Votre mémoire est courte mon cher cousin... »

Ils commencèrent à ferrailler. « Les hommes sont vraiment puérils ! » pensa Alexane, mais elle se garda bien de le dire à haute voix. Fort heureusement, car la jeune fille ignorait complètement qui était ce “cousin” du prince. N’osant pas demander et jugeant la chose peu importante, elle ne comprit donc point qu’elle avait devant elle le grand duc Henri de Guise. Pourtant, celui-ci ne lui était pas inconnu...

Monsieur de Chabannes descendit de sa monture, et Alexane fit de même en scrutant les alentours. Le château était de toute beauté. La jeune fille ne bougea pas plus, car c’était la première fois qu’elle était montée à cheval pendant aussi longtemps. Elle ressentait une douleur dans les jambes et eut peur que celles-ci ne puissent la supporter si elle essayait de marcher. De plus, elle craignait de faire un geste maladroit qui la discréditerait. 

Un homme, qui semblait être au moins aussi âgé que son père, sortit quelques instants plus tard du château. Le comte informa sa fille qu’il s’agissait du marquis de Mézières. Ce dernier semblait agacé par le combat qui se déroulait devant lui, Alexane n’était donc pas la seule à trouver ces jeune homme puérils. « Et bien, jeunes gens, quelle impatience ! Saluez-nous d’abord, vous aurez le temps de vous égratigner dans la soirée ! » s’exclama le marquis. Puis, se tournant vers le prince, il dit à celui-ci : 

« Au reste, votre père souhaite vous entretenir en privé.  
— Je le sais bien, répondit Montpensier en rangeant son épée, c’est pour cela que je suis ici ! » 

Un autre homme arriva et entraîna le jeune homme à l’écart. Alexane en déduit qu’il devait être le père du prince. « À vous aussi on veut parler. Votre oncle attend dans la galerie. » ajouta le marquis à l’intention du duc. Le sourire mesquin de ce dernier s’effaça, mais il ne laissa apparaître aucune émotion . « Soit ! fit-il. Nous reprendrons plus tard. »

Chabannes n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont Montpensier souhaitait faire part à son fils, mais le fait que l’on veuille aussi s’entretenir avec Guise ne présageait rien de bon. « Alexane, ne voudriez-vous pas vous occuper des chevaux ? Il me semble que les écuries sont juste un peu plus loin. » dit-il. La jeune fille connaissait très bien son père, elle comprit parfaitement qu’il usait de belles phrases pour simplement lui dire de ne point rester ici. Pourtant, elle fit semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué . « M’occuper des chevaux ? Père, je ne suis pas Nicolas ! » répliqua-t-elle en gloussant. Cette drôlerie n’amusa pas le comte. « Ce n’est point le moment d’être comique ! Allez aux écuries et rejoignez moi ensuite. » Chabannes prononça ces mots avec tant de sévérité que sa fille ne put rien répondre. Elle baissa les yeux et partit avec les chevaux en direction des écuries.

***

Le comte, quand à lui, se dirigea vers la demeure. Lorsqu’il arriva dans la cour du château, Montpensier avait fini de parler à son fils et se retirait. Le sourire qu’avait le prince jusqu’à lors finissait de s’effacer lentement, et son visage était devenu aussi blanc que sa chemise. Inquiet de voir son ami ainsi, Chabannes vint lui parler.

« Vous allez bien, mon ami ? demanda-t-il.  
— Chabannes…, articula le prince, Mon père… Il souhaite me marier… »

Philippe, cherchant ses mots, resta un instant silencieux. Il parvint enfin à annoncer : « Il souhaite me faire épouser Mademoiselle de Mézières ! » Et, se tournant vers son ami, il laissa paraître tout son effroi. « C’était, bafouilla-t-il, la promise de Mayenne… »

***

Alexane avait dessellé et de débridé les chevaux. Comme il faisait chaud, elle leur apporta également de l’eau. Quand elle eut fini, elle tenta de rejoindre son père, mais il n’était plus dans la cour du château. La jeune fille soupira. C’était pour cela qu’elle n’avait pas voulu aller seule aux écuries: Elle avait peur de se perdre. Elle cherchait tant bien que mal où avait pu aller le comte lorsqu’elle entendit des cris dans la cour, un peu plus loin. Elle y courut et, par chance, son père s’y trouvait. À la vue du prince de Montpensier aussi blanc d’une colombe et du duc de Guise qui sortait en trombe de château, Alexane supposa que quelque chose d’anormal s’était produit en son absence. Le prince avait à peine repris ses esprit que le duc de Guise hurla : 

« Vous m’avez fait affront mon cousin ! Je n’oublie jamais un affront !  
— Puis-je savoir ce qui vous autorise à me parler de la sorte ?! rétorqua furieusement le prince, qui ne contrôlait plus ses émotions.  
— Vous avez taché l’image de ma famille ! »

Sa phrase à peine terminée, le duc sortit son arme et attaqua le jeune prince qui eut tout juste le temps de dégainer la sienne pour parer le coup. Ils se battaient si sauvagement qu’Alexane recula de quelques pas. « Je ne crois pas que ce soit la suite du combat de tout à l’heure. » se dit-elle. Guise plaqua alors le prince contre un mur, et mit le tranchant de son épée sur la gorge du jeune homme. 

« Mademoiselle de Mézières était promise à mon frère Mayenne ! fit le duc avec mépris.  
— Le pauvre petit ne peut-il donc pas venir régler ses problèmes ? demanda Montpensier avec le même mépris. _Oh, mon cher frère, les Montpensier sont si méchants; mais j’ai bien trop peur d’aller me battre…_ Je l’imite bien, vous ne trouvez pas ? Mayenne est trop faible, c’est cela ? »

La rage de Guise explosa. Déjà fou de colère que ce petit prince lui prenne Mademoiselle de Mézières, sur qui il avait secrètement des vues; mais qu’il se permette d’insulter Mayenne, son jeune frère, c’était l’ultime affront. Le prince réussit cependant à se libérer de l’emprise du duc. Ce dernier s’apprêtait tout de même à lui porter un violent coup, lorsque le comte, pour protéger son ami, s’interposa. Alexane vit ce geste d’amitié comme suicidaire. Elle eut très peur pour son père et courut vers les trois hommes. Décidément la peur lui faisait faire des choses bien irréfléchies… Elle saisit le bras de Montpensier et tenta de l'entraîner plus loin. « Monsieur, il n’en vaut pas la peine ! » tenta-t-elle de raisonner le prince. Au même moment, le cardinal de Lorraine fit de même pour le duc son neveu. Tandis que son oncle le traînait dans le château pour espérer le calmer, le duc de Guise hurla de nouveau : « Je n’oublie jamais un affront Montpensier ! Vous entendez ?! Jamais ! ».

Le comte de Chabannes se rapprocha du prince pour essayer de le calmer. Ce dernier respirait bruyamment. Il en avait fait des combats, mais jamais d’aussi violents. Il commençait à se calmer, mais réalisa soudain ce qu’il avait dit à propos de Mayenne et s’en voulut terriblement. Ce n’était pas dans sa nature d’être aussi méchant, mais Guise l’avait poussé à bout. Il était en transe. « Je ne comprends pas, tenta-t-il d’articuler, pourquoi lui ? Et cette fureur ? S’il y a offense, il n’est pas l’offensé. Cela devrait être Mayenne… » En prononçant le nom du duc, il eut une sorte de sursaut. 

« Mayenne ! Je dois aller m’excuser ! Je ne pensais pas ce que j’ai dit, j’espère qu’il ne m’a point entendu !   
— Ce n’est pas la priorité, mon ami, dit le comte en posant sa main sur l’épaule du prince.   
— Monsieur, fit remarquer Alexane d’une si petite voix qu’elle parut enfantine, vous saignez… »

Elle n’osa pas finir sa phrase. La vitesse à laquelle, Philippe était passé du pauvre enfant victime de malaise à un combattant sanguinaire, l’avait effrayée, et elle craignait que ces sautes d’humeur reprennent. Toutefois, la jeune fille avait raison : une large et profonde coupure barrait la main et le poignet du prince, qui saignait à flots. 

« Il faut que j’aille parler à Père, dit le prince. Je ne suis pas le bienvenu ici et il m’en coûterait de rester.  
— Laissez-moi d’abord vous aider, dit le comte. »

Les deux hommes et la jeune fille partirent chercher un linge pour bander la blessure du prince.

***

Lorsque le prince vint voir son père, ce dernier lui dit que le mariage aurait lieu dans peu de temps, non loin de Paris .

« Par la suite, ajouta-t-il, vous demeurerez en notre château à Champigny. A Paris, vous seriez trop près des conflits. Amenez Chabannes et sa fille avec vous le temps que la colère du roi s’apaise. Et craignez celle des Guise...  
— Sans vouloir paraître impoli, Père, je crains déjà les Guise depuis qu’Henri à tenté de me trancher la main.  
— C’était à prévoir. Vous êtes encore là, c’est l’essentiel… »

Philippe sentit la colère monter en lui. Les avantages du mariage, c’est tout ce qui intéressait son père. Ce dernier n’en avait que faire que Guise ait essayé de le tuer. Un tas d’argent potentiel, voilà comment il considérait son fils. Aucun sentiment, juste de l’argent. Il se garda bien évidemment de lui faire cette remarque. Il n’était clairement pas le bienvenu en ce lieu, et décida donc de partir le plus rapidemment possible pour Paris où son mariage allait bientôt avoir lieu, accompagné de Chabannes et Alexane.


End file.
